Año nuevo
by dani555
Summary: Una celebracion lleva a muchas cosas, incluso al amor... publiccion hecha en honor a la fecha... KxA


Hola, cómo están?, espero que bien y que hayan pasado un fin de año excelente y que lo hayan pasado con sus familias. Quise traer este one-shot, algo largo en honor a la fecha.

Que tengan un feliz y prospero año 2012, y no se me achicopalen, que lo mismo paso en el 2000, eso de se va a acabar el mundo, se va a acabar el mundo. Miren a las fechas que estamos. Asi que disfruten el año y no piensen en eso.

Disclaimer:Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>La nieve caía suavemente a tierra cubriéndolo todo con su manto blanco. Aquella navidad en Konoha había hecho mas frio del usual, y los ciudadanos se encontraban vestidos con largos atuendos que cubrían hasta los tobillos y hacían mas difícil la tarea de caminar, los adornos cubrían las calles y el dulce sonido de los niños jugando en la nieve era el sonido de trasfondo en la coloridas calles de Konoha donde, pese al frio, los habitantes se encontraban dichosos. Los arboles habían perdido todas sus verdosas hojas y de ellos sólo habían quedado troncos y ramas desnudas adornadas por hermosas formas de cristal y nieve. La única vegetación existente eran los pinos que habían sido talados y utilizados como ornamento, tanto de casas como negocios.<p>

Anko estaba en su apartamento con una humeante taza de chocolate en su mano izquierda y el mando de su televisión en la otra. La verdad no tenía muchos planes para la última noche del año; aunque sospechaba que Kurenai se aparecería en cualquier momento en su apartamento para forzarla a arreglarse para ir al festival de año nuevo. Mientras tanto, estaría sola en su departamento viendo televisión y con su confiable y extra dulce chocolate caliente y una bolsa de caramelos.

La verdad nunca le había gustado en demasía aquella fecha del año, normalmente era para pasarla en familia y ella nunca había tenido una, le tocaba conformarse con imaginar cómo hubiera sido de ser así. Era triste y desalentador pensar en la familia que nunca conoció, pensar en cómo serian sus rostros, cómo se escucharían sus voces, si serian buenos y amables, o estrictos, si tal vez tenía hermanos. Aquel era un vacio que no conseguía llenar del todo, aun con el tiempo. Esbozo una sonrisa nostálgica mientras que una solitaria lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos del color del chocolate.

No debería entristecerse, ha llegado un punto en el que se había acostumbrado a la soledad, a despertar en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto con los recuerdos de odio y dolor latentes en su cuerpo, en su mente, resignada al hecho de que nadie estaba allí nunca, que nunca hubo nadie y que la única persona que había llegado a sentir como su familia le había traicionado.

No obstante, se sonrió frente al cristal de la ventana, tenía unos amigos maravillosos que llenaban en parte el vacío.

.

.

Unas horas mas tarde, tal y como había previsto Kurenai se apareció, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, en su apartamento para convencerla de ir al festival, y de alguna manera termino cediendo ya que al menos se divertiría un rato y podría alejar con ello los sombríos pensamientos que la acosaban.

Se vio en el espejo, Kurenai, pese a sus protestas, la había maquillado un poco y aunque le costaba admitirlo se veía muy bien; con aquel abrigo marrón claro cerrado que remarcaba con sutileza sus curvas y no por eso la dejaba muriéndose de frio y el pelo suelto, cayéndole como una cascada violeta por los hombros. Parecía otra persona la que se encontraba parada frente al espejo de su habitación en aquellos momentos y no ella.

— ¡Wow, Anko te ves preciosa! —Exclamo Kurenai al ver su obra maestra terminada. Ella se limito a bufar y soltar una que otra palabrota, bueno, al menos Kurenai estaba feliz.

Ella volteo a otro lado frunciendo los labios mientras Kurenai la conducía a rastras afuera del apartamento, ¿Era buena idea ir? se cuestiono en el umbral de su puerta, bueno, qué mas daba; ya había aceptado ir.

Los locales estaban hermosamente decorados con luces amarillentas y de colores, junto con algún que otro ornamento, que variaban desde bambalinas hasta figuras escarchadas y de felpa. Los vendedores ambulantes ofrecían a los transeúntes dulces, comida, y bebidas calientes que variaban desde el chocolate caliente hasta el ron, el vino y el sake. El ambiente olía a una combinación extravagante de aromas en los que se confundían desde el característico aroma del famoso ramen de Ichiraku hasta el olor a alcohol. Tanto niños como adultos competían en los juegos de la feria que había venido hacia unos días por orden de la Hokague en ocasión de las fiestas y no faltaba el que ya estaba ebrio a esas horas.

Eran apenas las ocho de la noche y las calles de su amada ciudad eran un hervidero de actividad a la luz de los faroles de luz cálida y amarillenta.

Asuma alzo una mano entre la multitud al reconocerlas y Kurenai la jalo del brazo mientras corría a pos de encontrarse con su novio, ella frunció el seño al notar a Kakashi un poco mas atrás de Asuma con su siempre fiel libro afuera.

¿No podía parar de leer así fuese una ocasión especial?

—¡Hola chicas! —Saludo alzando una mano y se sonrojo un poco al ver a Kurenai.

—Hola. —Susurro Kakashi con fastidio mientras guardaba el libro y sin dirigirles la mirada, cuando volteo se sonrojo, Anko se veía preciosa y aunque le costara admitirlo, le gustaba— Te ves bien, Anko. — Las mejillas de la aludida se sonrojaron y él sonrió.

Asuma lo había, literalmente hablando, forzado a ir. En realidad habían bastado unas pocas palabras, estar enamorado y que Asuma lo supiera ya que en sus propias palabras era muy obvio, era asqueroso, en especial si ese amigo lo usaba de chantaje.

Lentamente se fueron dispersando, Kurenai y Asuma aunque no lo admitieran abiertamente querían su espacio y ambos, tanto Kakashi como Anko se lo concedieron y se perdieron los dos juntos en el festival.

Gai no había podido asistir por que estaba de misión, algo que Kakashi agradecía inmensamente. No sabía si tendría tanta paciencia como para aguantarse a Gai gritando y retándolo a todo tipo de competencias absurdas durante toda la noche. Aunque Anko competía con él en cuanto a ser infantil no era tan fastidiosa. Ella lo jalaba de un lugar a otro, desde tiendas de dulces y comida, hasta juegos; admitía que en varias ocasiones se había divertido compitiendo con Anko y había ganado varios premios, desde un llavero hasta un oso de peluche que le regalo a Anko y aunque, no lo hubiera previsto, le encanto la sonrisa que le dedico cuando lo recibió.

No había sido tan malo, es mas, pasar tiempo con Anko le gustaba, tal vez esa noche se armara de valor.

Anko se sentía confundida, sus sonrisas, sus gestos, incluso su sola presencia bastaba para incomodarla. Y mientras miraba de reojo su perfil, se pregunto si aquel amor que había tachado de imposible bien podría no serlo. Cada instante, cada roce, cada gesto cargado de ciega amabilidad, de cariño que él le daba, alimentaba esperanzas que hacia mucho que debieron haber muerto. Él jamás le correspondería, lo sabia y eso dolía. Dolía inmensamente, como un puñal clavado al corazón. Era absurdo, como los sentimientos podían causar mas dolor que cualquier herida física y crear aquella sensación de asfixia. Sin embargo, pensar en ello mientras él la acompañaba era tonto. Debería de disfrutar su compañía en vez de estarse lamentando...

Él disfrutaba de sus sonrisas, de su risa cantarina y de sus gestos adorables e infantiles, embelesándose con su rostro, con su presencia, con su simple contacto que avivaba en su corazón mucho más de lo que él deseaba o consideraba prudente. Arrastraba ese sentimiento, sin tener el valor para hacerlo ver, tenia la clara certeza de que moriría feliz si era por ella, que si ella era feliz a él le valía un cuerno todo lo demás, que sus ojos y los de nadie mas eran los que quería ver al despertar, ni aunque estos se asemejaran. Había llegado al punto de seguirla, de morirse de los celos y la rabia cuando la veía coquetear con otros. Y había llegado a tachar aquel sentimiento como obseción.

Y caminaban ignorando que la corriente de sus pensamientos nadaba en las mismas aguas, en los mis problemas y en el mismo sentimiento que sin saber, ambos compartían.

Finalmente, a las once se marcharon a un campo de entrenamiento cubierto por la nieve. Habian visitado cada tienda y cada juego y la verdad no les apetecía abandonar la compañia del otro. Anko se dejo caer pesadamente en la nieve y soltó una risa cantarina mientras comenzaba a hacer un ángel con brazos y piernas, él se sentó a un lado y la contemplo divertido y embelesado. Se veía preciosa, allí con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos achocolatados brillando intensamente, mientras una hermosa sonrisa se posaba con delicadeza en su rostro. Sintió las mariposas revoloteando inquietamente en su estomago y complacido por ello se sonrió, sin dejar en ningún momento de contemplar a Anko que seguía haciendo su ángel casi sin enterarse de su escrutinio fijo.

—Anko, ¿Qué edad tienes? —Le pregunto con sorna y ella inflo las mejillas mientras él reía, y se sorprendió con el tacto helado y húmedo de la nieve en su rostro; Anko le había estampado una bola de nieve en pleno rostro y le sacaba la lengua unos metros mas adelante, retándolo con la mirada.

—Se llama niño interno, que tu no lo tengas no implica que los demás no deban tenerlo —Grito aguantándose la risa mientras se refugiaba detrás de un árbol sin hojas y cuyas ramas se encontraban cubiertas de nieve.

Kakashi se acercó lentamente y sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba escondida; si quería guerra, guerra tendría. En un movimiento rápido golpeo el árbol causando que toda la nieve que se encontraba en sus ramas cayera sobre una desprevenida Anko.

— ¡Eso e-e-es t-trampa! —Grito y hubiera sonado bastante amenazante de no ser porque le castañearon los dientes.

—En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. —Replico él con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros y esquivando una bola de nieve que fue lanzada en su dirección, sin esperar mucho se refugio de la oleada de bolas de nieve, corriendo y lanzando algunas, mientras reía. Anko también reía y sinceramente ambos parecían críos jugando en la nieve.

—Empate. —Susurraron ambos respirando agitadamente y conteniéndose la risa.

Anko corría en su dirección y antes de llegar perdió el equilibrio y Kakashi la atajo suavemente en el aire. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto pero los abrió al sentir el tacto de la tela del abrigo de Kakashi y el dulce sonido del latir de su corazón. Se recostó en su pecho, olvidándose de que estaban encima de la nieve y soltó una risita cuando empuño un poco de nieve entre sus dedos. Se sentía tan bien, tan feliz.

—Kakashi

— ¿Ummn? —Pregunto él alzando la cabeza.

—Es agradable estar contigo —Confeso mirando su ojo negro vago y perezoso y soltando la nieve que sostenía entre sus dedos.

—También es agradable estar contigo —Susurro suavemente dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo en la nieve.

Se incorporaron sacudiendo la nieve que se había adherido a sus abrigos y que los había dejado húmedos. Caminaron hasta sentarse en una banca de madera unos metros más allá, el uno junto al otro mientras contemplaban el cielo poblado por estrellas y por la luna llena.

Ella se veía hermosa, iluminada ligeramente por los rayos plateados de la luna, mientras su mirada achocolatada se encontraba dulcemente iluminada y sus labios, rosados y apetecibles se encontraban entreabiertos, invitándolo, silenciosamente a besarla.

—La noche esta hermosa, ¿A qué si, Kakashi? —Cuestiono ella volteándose y encontró la vista fija de Kakashi en sus labios, se acercaba lentamente, acortando los escasos milímetros que le separaban y su aliento acariciaba de manera juguetona su rostro, entremezclándose con el suyo, y causándole escalofríos. Él se bajo la mascara y antes de que tuviera tiempo de verle el rostro, la beso con dulzura y lentitud explorando su boca con su lengua, moviendo sus labios contra los suyos con maestría y sensualidad. Ella cerro los ojos junto con él mientras se embriagaba con aquella sensación tan agradable y placentera y sentía el alocado palpitar de su corazón en sus costillas, acaricio su rostro atrayéndolo aun mas hacia sí y él se abrazó a su cintura con fuerza. Sus labios tenían un sabor dulce e intoxicante, del que se había hecho adicto con tan sólo una probada, una simple muestra.

En aquel momento dieron las doce y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Ambos sorprendidos por aquello se separaron, respirando agitadamente.

Voltearon al cielo donde se percibía el estallar de cientos de fuegos artificiales de varios colores desde amarillos y blanquecinos, hasta rojizos y verdosos que adornaban el cielo azulado y jugaban con la imaginación de todos los habitantes, realizando intrincados y complicados diseños. Era un espectáculo precioso y mientras miraban el firmamento Kakashi pasó un brazo por los hombros de Anko y la atrajo hacia su pecho. No hacían falta palabras, frases gastadas y viejas, cuando se miraban tan intensamente, cuando aquel sentimiento acallado por el temor al rechazo se desbordaba por sus ojos; sus miradas expresaban todo aquello que callaban, toda la calidez y la ternura, no hacían falta palabras ni gestos, estos sobraban mientras sus corazones latían a un mismo ritmo, sincronizados, y la sensación los embargaba. Se olvidaron, de quiénes eran y de dónde estaban, solo se concentraban en el dulce y cálido tacto de sus labios, de sus manos entrelazadas y en aquel amor que había salido a la luz.

.

.

Cuatro años más tarde.

—No te asustes, mira el cielo esta muy bonito, no llores mi amor. —Susurro dulcemente mientras se asomaba a la ventana.

La pequeña niña que Kakashi sostenía en brazos, lloraba y se tapaba los oídos, aterrada por el sonido de explosión de los fuegos artificiales y estaba negada a ver la ventana. Anko contemplaba la escena, abrazada a la espalda de su esposo y le sonrió con ternura al pequeño bulto que cargaba y que estaba tembloroso y con unas cuantas lagrimitas en sus ojos achocolatados.

Ella era la copia exacta de su padre, con su cabello plateado y sus gestos, de no ser porque tenía los ojos como los de ella creería que seria un clon de Kakashi. Aunque… había sacado su personalidad y sus pulmones, se recordó, pensando en como lloraba cuando era apenas una bebé.

Había sido tan tonta al creer que él la rechazaría cuando quedo embarazada hace tres años, poco después de que cumplieran el primer año de relación.

En aquel momento mientras lo veía cargar con tanta dulzura a su hijita, Kioku, de casi tres años de edad que se había asustado con los fuegos artificiales cuando estos empezaron, se sintió tan tonta por dudar tan profundamente de él en el pasado, Kakashi había demostrado ser un padre excelente; cariñoso y sobre protector, al punto de que a veces lo había visto en una encrucijada para negarle algo a su hija. Verlos juntos le llenaba de calidez el corazón.

La niña finalmente tomo valor y observo el cielo quedándose asombrada por los colores tan bonitos que había en él.

— ¿Ves?, Kioku-chan no pasa nada. —Susurro él sin dejar de mecer a su pequeña, que aun gimoteaba levemente — ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, papá. —Asintió muy enérgica limpiándose el reto de sus lagrimas y componiendo una dulce sonrisa, y Kakashi sonrió acomodándose mejor en el alfeizar de la ventana.

Su vida no podía ser mas perfecta...

Bueno era obvio que desconocía que iban a tener en menos de ocho meses un nuevo integrante en la familia, su segundo hijo, al que llamaria Sakumo, y que seria una copia de su abuelo. Pero, estamos entrando en demasiado detalles, ¿o no?

— ¿E-E-Embarazada?, ¿Estas segura?

Anko asintió, divertía por el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer para no soltar a Kioku, que se removía inquieta en sus brazos y preguntaba a toda voz qué significaba eso.

—Eso significa, cariño, que en ocho meses tendrás un hermanito. —Explico ante la falta de habla de su esposo, que aun intentaba asimilar aquello, se abrazó a la pequeña y la cargo; queriendo ayudar un poco a Kakashi. Dios, ¡Cómo le hacia falta una cámara!

Sonrió y beso sus labios ante la mirada de asco que le otorgaba la menor.

Ella sonrió y Kakashi que había perdido su voz se limitaba a abrazarla, mientras contemplaban el cielo juntos...

**F I N**

* * *

><p>Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, cuídense y disfruten el año, que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas y que estén felices y tranquilos. En realidad esto lo queria publicar el treinta y uno pero... no me dejaron. Me quitaron a lo bestia el computador y yo que habia estado trabajando todo el dia, porque no me acordaba de que se acababa el año (raro, lo sé) y empeze a escribir como posesa, para luego... ay demonios, lo que cuenta es que lo publique.<p>

Cuidense.

¿Merece un review?

I

I

V


End file.
